Mysterious Paintings
Mysterious Paintings is a horror game Plot The player controls Fiora who is wokened by a dream. The dream is that Devious is trying to take over her mind in order to transform her into the new 001. The mysterious creature then tells her that many artifacts from the differnt areas can help her defeat him, but inorder to travel to time, she must go to a abandoned warehouse full of unique paintings. Each painting depending on what is depicted will take her to that timeline. The player has a time limit of atleast 4 hours. If the game is not completed in time, a screamer showing 001 with pitch black eyes bleeding profusely while smiling evily suddnely appears. The first artifact to retrieve is a small necklace from the ancient prehistoric times. Fiora will encounter hostile cavemen who attack her on sight, inorder to fight back, Fiora must grab a club found near a another dead caveman who resembles Cro-Marmot. After fighting through the cavemen, Fiora must now avoid stepping onto Dino footprints which will cause her to be smashes by a dinosaur, aftter avoiding them, you must now fight through more cavemen who the last one drops the necklace, pick it up and all of the sudden, T-Rexxy appears and starts tryin to stomp on Fiora, Fiora cannot kill him and must race back to the portal that opened earlier when she entered otherwise, T-Rexy will crush her. The second artifact to find is a wand used by Trixie in the Renaissance era. Fiora falls into a grave where she picks up a sickle, now zombies start attacking and you must hack and slash your away through them and soon you come across a chuch, where you resurrect a priest who in response goes inside Fiora to give her powerful powers, she can now blast zombies with fire and water alike, soon, you must cut off a pole and sharpen to make it a stake. Then enter Trixies house where a vampire suddenly appears, you must stab it in the heart for if you fail, the vampire will kill you, you must now snap the neck of a statue inside the house and a forcefield from the door will die down, and thus you must now o up the stairs to confont Trixie. Trixie will transform into a dragon and blow fire at you so be careful! Fiora must dodge the fire and get close enough to zap the dragon Trixie with lighting, this causes the dragon Trixie to suddenly degrade into ages until she disappears, Fiora must now take the wand and fight her way through any remaining zombies before returning to the portal. The third artifact is a M1911 colt pistol used by 20's Robo Star in 1925. Fiora teleports near a building with a corpse beside it, she must check the corpse for a knife and run off before the police catch up to her. If she does not get out, the police will accuse her of murder and throw her into prison. After escaping the police, Fiora must sneak inside a clothing store to grab a hat and a suit and now she leaves only to be confronted by a mob, if the player fails to outrun them, the mob will tramble Fiora. By now, you must avoid all mobs and officers alike, while searching for a bar. Once you find the bar, Mono who is the bartender, asks if you are the killer. If you say no he will be happy and he asks you to please be careful. He then hands Fiora a map and a pistol. If you say yes, Mono will suddenly jump out of the stand and stab you to death. After getting the items, Fiora must use the pistol (with only one clip) and go up the fences, when a dog suddenly barks at you, if you do not fire a shot, the dog will rip Fiora's throat and kill her but if you fire it, it will cower away in fear. You can now pass safely. Upon entering the docks, 20's Robo Star suddenly appears and attacks you with a colt only to notice its out of ammo and useses his knife instead. He is a dangerous fighter, being the only enemey that can block attacks. But ultimatley, Fiora stabs him in the chest and grabs his pistol before pushing him into a river where he drowns. Fiora must now get back to the portal while avoiding the police/mob. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images Category:Under Construction